kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
Thompson M1928
The Thompson M1928 (A.K.A "The Chicago Typewriter" or "Tommy Gun") is a select-fire submachine gun designed and developed in the United States. It was manufactured by Auto-Ordinance and chambered in the popular .45 ACP ammunition. History King Kong (2005 Film) The Thompson M1928 wasn't seen until Captain Englehorn and his men mounted a search party to look for Ann Darrow. Englehorn opened a secret compartment possibly in his cabin where it was revealed to have an arsenal of Thompson M1928 submachine guns. He took them from their case and passed them to the others. Throughout the movie, the Thompson was seen in the hands of various different people including Ben Hayes, Jack Driscoll, Carl Denham, Jimmy, Lumpy, Bruce Baxter, Englehorn and various others. Lumpy recklessly fires his Tommy gun at irritating flies in the marshes before Hayes scolds him not to waste ammunition, followed by Lumpy making one last successful shot. In the pit, Jimmy uses a Tommy gun to swat attacking Weta Rex's off Jack before tossing the dry gun aside. Jack, Carl and Jimmy are then rescued by Englehorn and his surviving crew with Thompson fire, with Baxter swinging through the trench firing one, like one of his own action movies. Peter Jackson's King Kong The Video Game Known in the manual as simply the Machine Gun, the Thompson appears in the video game adaptation of the movie as a useful firearm. The Thompson in the game is very effective against several enemies like small and medium sized dinosaurs and against even giant bugs, however creatures like the V-Rex and even Kong are impervious to it's injury. The weapon is known to have a tendency to cause muzzle climb when fired at full automatic so bursts are a must when using it. Looking down the sights are very effective as well and that enables the user to get better and more accurate shots at their targets. The Thompson has an average firing range/loading speed, whilst each magazine can fire up to 50 bullets. Playing the game normally has the player first find a Machine Gun through the eyes of Jack Driscoll and upon reuniting with Hayes along with Denham, Hayes has a Thompson M1928 in his hands after acquiring Englehorn's ammo supplies from his seaplane. In order to obtain the Thompson, Jack must gain a spear with fire on it to free Hayes from dense thorn bushes. After helping him out, Jack will then call to Hayes and he will toss Jack the Thompson which he needs to used against a Venatosaurus before it kills him. ''Manual description *'Machine gun:' this weapon has an extremely high firing rate. Whilst the bullets won't do a great deal of damage, the amount fired will make up for it. The Machine gun has an average range. The magazine contains fifty 11.43-mm cartridges. Known Users *Venture Crewman 2 *Venture Crewman 4 *Venture Crewman 5 *Venture Crewman 6 *Venture Crewman 8 *Venture Crewmember 9 *Venture Crewmember 12 *Venture Crewman 14 *Venture Crewman 20 *Venture Crewman 21 *Jack Driscoll *Carl Denham *Jimmy *Ben Hayes *Captain Englehorn *Bruce Baxter *Lumpy note: Some of the Venture Crew seen during Kong's capture were also seen holding Thompsons too. 'Gallery' Tommys.jpg|Compliment of Thompson M1928s onboard the ''SS Venture. Denham (Tommy Gun).jpg|Carl Denham firing a Thompson M1928 at a swamp monster on Skull Island. Driscoll (Tommy Gun).jpg|Jack Driscoll carrying a Thompson M1928 during the mission to find Ann. Baxter (Tommy Gun).jpg|Bruce Baxter shooting at various bugs with his Thompson M1928 while swinging on a rope. Hayes (Tommy Gun).jpg|Ben Hayes shooting at a Venatasaurus Raptor with his Thompson M1928. Jimmy (Tommy Gun).jpg|Jimmy shooting a Thompson at a bunch of bugs that are swarming Jack. Englehorn (Tommy Gun).jpg|Captain Englehorn shooting a Thompson at a bunch of insects to protect the others in the chasm. 'Trivia' *The Thompson M1928 in the movie was built before the movie's time set (which is the early 1930s), making it authentic for the time. The weapon possesses the classic gangster look of the era with the vertical foregrip, Cutts compensators and charging handle on the top. It also comes with a high-capacity 50 round drum. *Typing KKcapone on the game's cheat menu will give the player a Thompson with 500 preloaded bullets. The codename is a clear reference to Al Capone, one of the most well known historical gangsters and that the Thompson was a popular weapon of that era. 'References' *Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie: Instruction Manual, PG 7 Category:King Kong 2005 Weapons Category:Weapons